1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to downhole tools in the oil and gas industry. More particularly, the present invention relates to a tool assembly to generate vibration on a casing string or drill string. The present invention also relates to controlling fluid flow oscillations.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98
Fluidic components, such as vortex chambers, fluidic switches and feedback loops, are already known to set the flow path through a variable resistance device of a downhole tool. A fluidic agitator generates vibration along a drill string or casing string, so that the respective string can pass bends and angles in the wellbore. The string can pass through tight turns instead of getting stuck on the edge of a rock formation. A fluidic oscillator can pulse the delivery of fluid so that control screens can be cleaned, scale can be removed from casing, and other chemical treatments can be effectively delivered to the downhole location by a pressure pulse. There has always been a need to control fluid flow through the wellbore.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,931,566, issued on 13 Jan. 2015 to Dykstra et al. describes a fluid agitator with curved fluid chamber having a fluid diode as a switch between two ports for generating vibration from the tubular housing of a downhole tool.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,944,160, issued on 3 Feb. 2015 to Surjaatmadja et al. discloses a fluidic agitator with pulsed fluid discharge for the vibration of the tubular string through the wellbore. The flow control relates to discharging fluid in a selected direction for the vibration of the tubular string along the wellbore. U.S. Pat. No. 9,328,587, issued on 3 May 2016 to Surjaatmadja et al. addresses the physical fluid chamber component of the fluidic agitator.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,260,952, issued on 16 Feb. 2016 to Fripp et al. discloses controlling fluid flow with a switch in a fluidic oscillator also. The device delivers fluids downhole as selected for various characteristics and conditions downhole. The fluid chamber relies on physical shapes and structures to split, switch, and shape fluid flow so that the output can be regulated autonomously.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,546,536, issued on 17 Jan. 2017 to Schultz et al., U.S. Pat. No. 9,316,065, issued on 19 Apr. 2016 to Schultz et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 9,212,522, issued on 15 Dec. 2015 to Schultz et al., all show the wide range of shapes and pathways for a fluid chamber. The different vortex chambers and numbers of vortex chambers, feedback loops and flow paths of feedback loops are shown. The tangential and radial connections, and the placement of outlets can also set the sequence of the flow path through the components to affect fluid flow.
It is an object of the present invention to control fluid flow in a downhole tool.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a tool assembly for vibrations in a wellbore.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a fluidic agitator for vibrating a tubular string through a wellbore.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a fluidic oscillator for regulating fluid flow and fluid pressure in a wellbore.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a tool assembly for vibrations with an insert having a feedback chamber.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a tool assembly for vibrations with an asymmetric flow path.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a tool assembly for vibrations with asymmetric flow path through an input chamber, a switch, a vortex chamber, and a feedback chamber.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a tool assembly for vibrations with asymmetric flow path between a vortex chamber and a feedback chamber of an insert of the tool assembly.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a tool assembly for vibrations with asymmetric flow path through an input chamber, a switch, a vortex chamber, and a feedback chamber.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a tool assembly for vibrations with one channel between a vortex chamber and a feedback chamber larger than another channel between the vortex chamber and the feedback chamber.
These and other objectives and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a reading of the attached specifications and appended claims.